mine till death, beyond death
by spiritodellagobianco
Summary: Harry/ Draco. Shonen Ai, continuato di Our Deep Dirty Secret... in Grimmauld Place, sei mesi dopo... triste, romantico, introspettivo.
1. Chapter 1

  
' Mio fino alla Morte, oltre la Morte.'

1. L' Attesa.

Harry Potter si guardò nel frammento dello specchio, quel che restava nella sua truce casa di Grimmauld Place.  
Si vide stanco, ansioso, emaciato.  
Si vide disfatto.  
Si vide rabbioso.  
In terra, cocci di vetro ferivano i suoi piedi nudi.  
Quanto odio c' era nelle sue pupille? Appena sei mesi prima quello specchio era intero. Ora più nessuno specchio in casa era intero.  
Nessun simulacro di vanità. Nessun simulacro di bellezza. Nessun simulacro in cui Draco si era specchiato. Nulla che potesse ricordarglielo si era salvato.  
Appena sei mesi prima, Harry poteva dirsi felice. Di una felicità dolorosa e pagata a prezzo altissimo, ma felice.  
Appena sei mesi fa nella grande stanza da letto dei vecchi coniugi Black, la stanza in cui aveva dormito quella cagna strillante della madre di Sirius, Harry afferrava ferocemente per i fianchi Draco e sfogava in lui tutta la sua passione. Lo sentiva piegarsi, arrendersi, gemere, tremare, amare.  
Lo sentiva chiamarlo per nome.  
Appena sei mesi fa, Harry per lui aveva buttato fuori dalla porta Hermione che aveva tentato di farlo rinsavire dalla sua decisione suicida.  
Appena sei mesi fa aveva lasciato Ginny Wesley per lui.  
Appena sei mesi fa aveva rotto con Ron per causa sua.  
Appena sei mesi fa...  
Harry non sapeva se nel mondo magico fosse scoppiato uno scandalo. Quella era stata la paura di Hermione. Lui non se n' era curato. Lui si era curato solo di occuparsi di Draco.  
Ed era stato ripagato.  
Ora aspettava vendetta. Sapeva che l' avrebbe ottenuta. Sapeva che l' avrebbe inseguita.  
Mai allevarsi una serpe in seno.


	2. Chapter 2 la voce del sangue

2. La voce del sangue.

' Harry. ti amo. Harry, non ti lascerò mai. Harry, questo è fino alla morte, oltre la morte. Harry...'

Le mani nei capelli, una spada a trafiggergli il cuore. Era meglio quando lo chiamava Sfregiato. Era meglio quando andava peggio.  
Cos' era accaduto, perché di colpo Draco fuggisse da lui?  
Dopo tutto il tormento che gli aveva dato, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto...  
... Un giorno si era svegliato nel loro letto, anzi, no, nele letto dei Black che era diventato il loro. E aveva cominciato a vaneggiare circa l' arazzo in soggiorno. L' arazzo degli alberi genealogici. Era ossessionato da quell' arazzo. Era ossessionato dalle strilla di quella vecchia megera della madre di Sirius. Era ossessionato dalle prediche di Phineas Nigellus.

' Ma che ti frega, Draco, sono tutta gente morta.'  
'' Non lo capisci, non lo capisci, lei è mia nonna... e lui il mio bisnonno... e quell' arazzo... là... c' è l' immagine di mia madre... e mia zia Bella...'  
Harry si era morso il labbro con tale forza da farlo sanguinare.  
Quando mai Sirius non aveva fatto rimuovere quel pezzo indecente di stoffa.  
Quando mai lui non aveva fatto rimuovere a Kreacher quel pezzo indecente di stoffa.

Facevano colazione, ed Harry restava duro. Draco in quella casa ci stava male. Draco faceva ore ed ore ad ascoltare Phineas Nigellus rimproverarlo di essere un cattivo nipote, di aver fatto piangere la sua amata pronipote Narcissa, di aver attirato scandalo sulle famiglie Black e Malfoy coi suoi comportamenti sconci, di...

...ogni volta che Harry aveva tentato di mettere a tacere quel vecchio babbione Draco si era rivoltato contro di lui. Pareva drogato, pareva incapace di lasciare i legami familiari. Ed erano iniziate discussioni infinite.

' Che vuoi dire, Draco, che non sei capace di guardare avanti, di tagliare i ponti col passato, tu che volevi assolutamente venire a vivere nel mondo Babbano per non avere più a che fare coi Maghi, tu che volevi dimenticare il nome della tua famiglia...'

' Tu non capisci, e come potresti, tu non hai legami di sangue, tu...'

Harry si era sentito una collera infinita montare in petto. Draco aveva fatto un casino atroce perché vivessero insieme, e ora non era capace di comportarsi da adulto.  
Improvvisamente, Draco era tornato Malfoy.

' Il fatto che i miei siano morti ti autorizza a pensare che io non senta il valore del sangue? Pensi sempre di essere solo tu a comprendere meglio le cose, Malfoy?'

' I tuoi non li hai neanche conosciuti, Potter, mi dici come fai ad avere nostalgia di una famiglia che non hai mai visto???'  
Improvvisamente, Harry era tornato Potter.

Improvvisamente, tra loro erano tornate le botte, le liti, gli sgarbi. Solo sotto le lenzuola parevano andare d' accordo. Si incontravano la mattina, mangiavano insieme pane tostato, ma senza guardarsi. E magari un' ora prima si erano rotolati baciandosi e graffiandosi.

E una mattina di nebbia fredda non l' aveva più trovato, Si era svegliato, e non l' aveva più trovato  
Draco era uscito senza fare colazione con lui. Draco era uscito, e non era più tornato.

Ad Harry sembrava di impazzire.  



	3. Chapter 3 radici

3. Radici.

L' anello al suo dito, conservava lo stemma dei Malfoy, il suo essere Purosangue. L' anello al suo dito era un regalo di Lucius per la sua maggiore età, ' Figlio, portalo con la dignità che si addice alla nostra famiglia.'

La voce morbida, altera di suo padre. Dicessero di lui quel che volevano, ma nessuno aveva lo spelndido portamento di suo padre, il suo gusto raffinato, il suo volere il meglio.

Harry non poteva capire. Harry era anche Mezzosangue, non poteva sapere.  
Nell' andarsene, Draco si era sentito lacerare il petto ancor più di quando il sectumsempra gli era stato quasi fatale.

Phineas Nigellus, nonno Nigellus, aveva ragione. Aveva ragione quando gli parlava delle lacrime inestinguibili di sua madre. Aveva ragione quando gli diceva che dopo una simile follìa la sua famiglia era sprofondata ancor più nella vergogna. Aveva ragione a dargli del depravato.

Draco non aveva alcun posto dove andare. Abitava, di nascosto da tutti, il lussuoso appartamento dei Lestrange in Londra. Dopo che zia Bella era stata uccisa dalla donna Wesley, ' l' orrida, grassa donna Wesley', la madre di Draco si era trovata due volte sola, ad ereditare una casa che la faceva sciogliere in lacrime ogni volta che vi pensava.

Era una casa fredda e disabitata da anni, dopo la morte dello zio Rodolphus e la carcerazione della zia Bella nessuno era più entrato lì.  
Era già una fortuna che il Ministero non l' avesse messa sotto esproprio, ma tutti dicevano che era una casa maledetta, e probabilmente lo era davvero, anche se per Draco si era aperta.  
In effetti, conteneva molti oggetti di magia oscura, ma lui non se ne curava. Lui si ninnava avanti e indietro preda di una depressione che non passava, tentava di recitare ma spesso dimenticava le battute per il dolore, e sapeva in cuor suo che il suo impresario teatrale iniziava a stufarsi.  
Draco avrebbe avuto bisogno di uno psicologo, ma non aveva soldi per andarci.  
Non poteva tornare a casa, e non poteva tornare da Harry.  
Il suo senso di colpa lo lacerava da entrambe le parti, e questo non aiutava il cinema ad avvicinarsi a lui.


	4. Chapter 4 tra ossessioni e repressioni

4. Tra ossessioni e repressioni.

Aveva un destino come Auror. Aveva una reputazione. Aveva degli amici.  
Quel che aveva, non gli era bastato.  
Voleva lui sopra ogni cosa. Lo voleva ancora.  
Per quanto ora lo odiasse, lo voleva ancora.  
Ma avrebbe represso quel sentimento nel sangue di una giusta vendetta.  
Un Grifone non dimentica i traditori.  
Un Grifone non si lascia infinocchiare come uno stronzo da un principino allevato nella bambagia.  
Si erano dati parola di non usare mai più le bacchette.  
Ma nell' andarsene Draco aveva preso la sua.  
Si erano dati parola di sostenersi a vicenda.  
Ma Draco gli aveva voltato per primo le spalle.  
Si erano dati parola di non tradirsi mai.  
E ora, quello stronzo di Draco, a cui piaceva tanto farsi sbattere, da chi si era rifugiato?  
La notte Harry vagava per Londra, per i pub, per cercarlo.  
Poi quando passava davanti ad un teatro scrutava tutti i nomi sui cartelloni.  
Niente. Quel bastardo probabilmente era tornato a fare il signorino in poltrona a Malfoy Manor, riaccolto da mammina e paparino con mille moine.  
Se solo pensava alla sua pelle calda, ancora rabbrividiva dal piacere.  
Se solo pensava ai suoi polsi legati alla spalliera del letto con la seta, si sentiva ubriacare.  
Estratto di Draco nelle sue vene.  
Estratto di Morte nelle sue vene.  
Ma ora se lo giurava. Non appena l' avesse ritrovato, l' avrebbe scopato come meritava. Come una belva inferocita. E poi l' avrebbe lasciato lì, nel primo angolo sudicio che avrebbe trovato. Anzi, no. Meditava una vendetta ancora più fine.  
A Draco sarebbe costato caro quell' abbandono repentino.


	5. Chapter 5 una richiesta d' aiuto

5. Una richiesta di aiuto.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di doversi rivolgere proprio a loro. Quanto stava cadendo in basso! Tremando per il freddo, si strinse nel suo mantello e si calò il cappuccio ancor più sulla fronte. Non sapeva se sarebbero venuti. E lui lì dentro non poteva restare in eterno prima che qualcuno si accorgesse di chi era.  
E poi, li vide entrare. La saccente Mezzosangue che ora lavorava alla Gazzetta del Profeta proprio come assistente di quella Rita Skeeter che li aveva sbattuti in prima pagina, e Pel di Carota Wesley che ora affiancava suo padre al Ministero.  
Quei due residuati del mondo magico a cui di sicuro andava meglio che a lui.  
Li vide guardarsi intorno per cercarlo, e quando lo videro, in lontananza, nell' angolo meno illuminato del pub, si fecero guardinghi.  
Li vide confabulare qualche secondo.  
' Parlaci tu Hermione. Io rischio di tramutarlo in uno Schiopodo Sparacoda.'  
' Oh, Ron, non essere idiota. Siamo qui per trattare.'  
' Dopo che ti ha buttato mesi fa fuori casa? Dopo che ha lasciato mia sorella...? Ah, Hermione... il cervello delle donne non è scientificamente nè magicamente vagliabile.'  
' Ci guarda, dai.'  
Li vide avvicinarsi, la Mezzosangue prendendo coraggio, il pezzente Wesley nicchiando con aria annoiata.  
Fosse stato solo qualche tempo fa, gliel' avrebbe fatta vedere lui. Ma tutto era cambiato, e sebbene il suo sangue ribollisse all' idea di chiedere aiuto proprio a loro, dovette serrare gli occhi e proseguire.  
Aveva deciso che erano le uniche persone adatte, e del resto una via mogliore non la possedeva.  
Se l'a vesse avuta, l' avrebbe sfruttata.


	6. Chapter 6 rimorsi

7. rimorsi.

' Mostro. Nipote degenere. Orrido scherzo di natura.'  
Quando si svegliava di soprassalto, era perché la voce atona e nasale di sua nonna Black gli rimbombava nella coscienza. Allora si guardava attorno frastornato, si rendeva conto che non era nella casa dei Black ma in quella altrettanto sinistra dei Lestrange, e tremava tutto, ranicchiato a piangere.  
La casa dei Black. Ma che ironia della sorte, se non fosse esistito Sirius sarebbe entrata in possesso dei Malfoy, invece era finita proprio nelle mani di Potter, e questo non bastava per dire che tra lui e il nome dei malfoy qualcosa esisteva?  
Harry abitava nella casa in cui i suoi nonni gridavano vendetta per ciò che era accaduto alla famiglia, che macabro scenario, degno di un film gotico.  
E la nonna che lo additava e lo tacciava di depravazione ogni volta che lui passava accanto al suo quadro nell' entrata.  
Harry non poteva sapere quanto quelle parole gli fossero penetrate dentro, quanto i rimbrotti di Phineas l' avessero ferito.  
Harry voleva mettere entrambi i quadri in cantina, ma lui, poteva mettere la sua famiglia in una cantina? Da che non aveva più visto i suoi quei due quadri erano l' unico residuo di famiglia che gli restavano. Si ricordava, da piccolo, la nonna così affettuosa con lui, prodiga di regali. E ora gli diceva quelle cose orribili, orribili...  
' Tu non hai conosciuto lei quando mi amava...' disse, rivolto al buio, quasi che Harry potesse da qualche parte sentirlo, ' Tu non puoi capire che strappo è...'  
E nessuno, non la Mezzosangue, non il Pel di Carota Wesley, potevano capire che strappo era stato per lui rivolgersi a loro. In quel modo aveva veramente reciso ogni legame con Harry. Che poteva fare? Tutto era stato così sbagliato. L' aveva voluto così tanto, e ora vedeva che amare una persona è una cosa, stare con quella persona è un' altra. Si può costruire la propria felicità sui torti fatti ad altri? Se sì, Draco non era riuscito a passare sopra la sua famiglia.  
Una famiglia era ben più importante di una reputazione.  
Una famiglia non si poteva estinguere, e quei due quadri gliel' avevano insegnato.


	7. Chapter 7 rinuncia

6. una rinuncia.

' Allora siamo intesi... noi facciamo questo per te e tu te nestai fuori dalla vita di Harry.'  
Trattare con la Mezzosangue gli dava le vertigini.  
Non poteva soffrirla. L' odore, soprattutto. Chissà perché aveva sempre avuto un odore diverso dagli altri.  
' Io me ne starò fuori, e voi fate in modo di farlo riabilitare. Non ti dovrebbe essere difficile, Granger, scrivere due cazzate su quell' immondo giornale per dire a tutti che il loro Salvatore è tornato...'  
' E come li compriamo tutti gli scandali che avete dato negli ultimi sei mesi.'  
Draco volse gli occhi al cielo. Pel di Carota Ron Wesley. Sarebbe stato meglio dire Ronfante Wesley.  
' Non lo so, Wesley, siete voi i suoi cari amici, che la Mezz... la Granger scriva quel che le pare. Che scriva che Potter era sotto la maledizione Imperius. Che IO l' ho obbligato. tanto io indietro non tornerò. Riabilitate quel pazzo che sta in Grimmauld Place tra la vostra gente prima che si impicchi, per favore.'  
' E... '  
La Granger, quella Babbana puntigliosa...  
' E di te, Malfoy, che diremmo?'  
Ancora a tediarlo con particolari che non gli importavano. tremando, brandendo la tazza di punch fumante che aveva davanti, rispose:  
'Di' loro quel che ti pare. Di' loro che sono morto.'  
' Non è convincente, Malfoy.'  
' Allora riabilita Potter per intero, di' loro che un bel giorno si è svegliato e ha scoperto che era sotto un maleficio, mi ha disarmato e buttato fuori, e ora è pulito dalla mia nefanda influenza- lui è Harry Potter, dopotutto, è resistito all' Avada Kedavra, cosa vuoi che sia, Granger, resistere ad una Imperius fatta coi piedi da uno come me? Non sono mai stato capace quasi di lanciare uno Schiantesimo.'  
Gli parve per un momento di vedere negli occhi di lei un vago senso di pietà, e si sentì irritato.  
' No, Granger, non provarci a compatirmi nemmeno per un istante. Per me resti una sporca Mezzosangue. Non ti avrei mai incontrata se non fosse stato perché Potter è là da solo in quella casa orrenda.'  
Vide Ron accennare ad una aggressione, ' Ehi Malfoy, chiedile scusa...' e lei trattenerlo, ' No, Ron, lascia perdere.'  
Si misurarono per alcuni istanti, Draco ritirato nel suo angolo come una vedova nera.  
' Allora lo farete.', disse dopo un po', con voce più mite, ' Lo farete. Andrete a prenderlo.'  
' Sì, lo faremo. Per certi versi non lo merita, ma lo faremo. Stai tranquillo.'  
Lei era così insopportabilmente ragionevole.  
' Bene.'  
Draco si alzò, si strinse ancor più nel suo manto nero.  
' E, Granger... non voglio che lui si sogni di venirmi a cercare.'  
' Sarà fatto anche questo.'  
Senza salutarli, si avviò all' uscita.  
Lo guardarono svanire oltre la soglia, nel buio della notte.  
' Che diremo ad Harry di lui?'  
Hermione sospirò.  
' Niente. Non gli diremo nemmeno che l' abbiamo visto. Andiamo a prenderlo ora.'


	8. Chapter 8 congelamento

8. congelamento.

Lo portarono fuori da Grimmauld Place in una nube di silenzio. Ron imbarazzato e impotente, Hermione preoccupata. Kreacher spaventato.  
Lui era rigido, come un corpo assiderato.  
' Harry, cammini?' chiese Hermione, prendendolo sotto l' ascella. Ron lo teneva dall' altra parte, ed era come muovere una persona che da tempo aveva perso l' utilizzo delle gambe.  
' Sì', disse lui, semplicemente, gli occhi fissi in avanti. perfino la voce pareva soffrire di un principio di assideramento.  
' Coraggio, amico. Non è la fine del mondo.' Ron non sentiva nemmeno più rabbia. Nel vedere come Harry si era ridotto, come era stato ridotto da quella serpe, di colpo aveva rivisto solo l' amico che era stato in anni e anni.  
L' avevano trovato così, in un' angolo della cucina, con addosso solo i pantaloni del pigiama, al buio, e la casa sudicia, gli oggetti rotti. Molly Wesley avrebbe dovuto dare fondo ai suoi incantesimi migliori per pulire la vecchia casa dei Black.  
E Kreacher piangente e spaventato.  
' Harry Potter non ascolta più Kreacher, Harry Potter non vuole più buon cibo cucinato da Kreacher, Harry Potter pensa solo a vendette sul giovane Malfoy...'  
Era buio, ormai, ed Harry avrebbe dormito a casa di Hermione, in Diagon Alley. L' avevano coperto con un manto nero, e per il momento era meglio così.  
Non sarebbe stato piacevole che il mondo magico vedesse il suo salvatore in quello stato da paralitico. 


	9. Chapter 9 ricordi

10. Ricordi.

Ricordi del suo sorriso, di tutte le volte che ci si era perso dentro.  
L' aveva amato.  
Ricordi del suo sorriso, di tutte le volte che era stato beffardo.  
L' avrebbe ricordato.  
Ricordi dei suoi occhi, di tutte le volte che avevano brillato.  
Li aveva amati.  
Ricordi dei suoi occhi, di tutte le volte che erano stati sprezzanti.  
L' avrebbe ricordato.  
Ricordi delle sue labbra, di tutte le volte che l' avevano nutrito.  
Le aveva amate.  
Ricordi delle sue labbra, di tutte le volte che l' avevano insultato.  
Li avrebbe ricordati.  
Ricordi di ogni volta che da lui si era sentito capito.  
Ricordi di questa volta, che da lui si sentiva tradito.  
Non avrebbe dimenticato nulla.  
Si preparava ad andare in conferenza stampa, e Rita Skeeter per una volta gli avrebbe reso un favore.  
Lui non avrebbe mentito.  
Che era stato sotto un incanto era reale.  
Draco incantava. Draco ipnotizzava.  
E senza maledizione Imperius.


	10. Chapter 10 se sei un auror

10. Se sei un Auror...

Mentre leggeva le abili righe di Hermione, le sue mani tremavano.  
Che lavoro di bravura, Potter riabilitato, e con tutti i santi crismi. Biglietti di bentornato per lui da tutti, dal Ministro, da Hogwarts, dagli amici, dagli sconosciuti.  
Harry di nuovo in grembo a quel mondo magico che lo amava tanto, che lo cullava.  
Il ragazzo si celava dietro i muri, in Nocturn Alley, con una Gazzetta del Profeta raccattata in terra tra un vicolo e un pub.  
Ogni tanto si riaffacciava in quei luoghi, ma non osava entrare in Diagon Alley di giorno.  
' Ora fai anche l' Auror, sarai felice. Maghi oscuri ce ne sono sempre... sempre...'  
Aveva le dita fredde, gelide. Ed era malnutrito.  
Eppure, anche col cappuccio calato fino a metà faccia, si potevano vedere le sue labbra pallide e bellissime.  
' Maghi oscuri ce ne sono sempre...' mormorò ancora, stringendosi nel mantello scuro.  
Non gli andava male nel mondo Babbano, anche se era un attore di serie B.  
Il teatro lo amava, il cinema non si era ancora accorto della sua bellezza di neve.  
Eppure stava così male da faticare a trangugiare una zuppa.  
' Ora che sei un Auror...'  
Strascicando il passo, e sempre tenendosi vicino al muro, si mosse felpatissimo ed entrò alla Locanda del Malaffare.  
' Se sei un Auror...' pensò, andando a prendere posto in un tavolino in disparte, ' Pensare come i maghi neri è il tuo compito...'  
Si tastò in tasca. Aveva ancora la sua bacchetta, 11 pollici di salice e unicorno debolissimi, la bacchetta restituita ma che ancora riconosceva come suo padrone chi gliel' aveva vinta.  
Pazienza.  
L' oste lo raggiunse, per chiedergli cosa desiderasse.  
Lui alzò il volto e i suoi occhi azzurri illuminarono la sua bellezza fredda.  
' Un earl grey caldo.'  
Non riusciva a mandare giù altro.  
L' oste rimase un attimo in sospeso.  
Sulla Gazzetta c' era scritto che Harry Potter, il grande Harry Potter, era stato maleficiato dalla fattura Imperius e costretto ad offrire ospitalità a Draco Malfoy sei mesi, vivendo da Babbani nel mondo Babbano.  
Particolari piccanti erano stati accuratamente evitati dalla penna di Miss Granger, anche se quella di Miss Skeeter era stata più appuntita.  
' Bene...'  
L' oste, un sinistro figuro lercio con il volto butterato e uno sfregio su tutta la guancia, lo riconobbe ma non disse nulla.  
Il ragazzo si guardò attorno.  
Streghe dark chiassose, lupi mannari, ladri, alchimisti neri. Nocturn Alley, la Praga del mondo magico.  
Il suo thé arrivò in una tazza dall' interno macchiato.  
Lui, così schizzinoso, si risentì.  
Non aveva perso il gusto aristocratico alla pulizia.  
E però bevve, riscaldandosi le dita.  
'Se sei un Auror...', pensava, ' Prima o poi posti come questi sono il tuo pane...'

Lasciò alcuni centesimi di mancia.  
Prima di uscire, l' oste si sporse verso di lui dal bancone.  
Guardandosi attorno furtivo, lo apostrofò a bassa voce.  
' E ditemi, Malfoy iuniore...'  
Lui lo guardò diffidente.  
'... non avete paura a girare da queste parti... oh, io non me ne preoccupo... ma il vostro nome è sul Profeta, sapete, e pare che la Skeeter si stia inventando di sana pianta un bel romanzetto su come voi siate riuscito a stregare il famoso Ragazzo Che E' Sopravvissuto...'  
' Scriva pure quello che le pare...'  
' Ma è vero? Voglio dire... l' avete stregato...?'  
Draco lo guardò distaccato.  
' L' ho stregato.'  
' Ah!'  
L' oste si batté le mani grasse, rivelando denti sconnessi, ' Lo sapevo che non era poi invincibile, qui tutti dicono che gli è andata bene con Voi Sapete Chi...'  
' No, non è vero.'  
' Come dite?'  
Draco esitò. Non voleva che Potter fosse sminuito. Ma nemmeno ammettere che non era mai stato sotto la maledizione Imperius. E non voleva che pensassero che se lui aveva vinto il vincitore di Voldemort, era perché aveva poteri maggiori di Potter.  
' No, l' ha vinto perché lo poteva fare. Perché è stato più forte. Con me... con me non se l' aspettava, ecco.'  
' Un assalto di sorpresa, dunque?'  
' Più o meno. Non... non aveva la bacchetta vicino a sé.', disse, aggiungendo un particolare che nemmeno l' ingegnosa Hermione era stata capace di inventare.  
' Ah, ecco... infatti l' articolo sorvola molto...'  
' Comunque, questo è quanto.'  
' E, dite, giovane Malfoy... vi rivedremo?'  
Draco esitò, poi lo disse:  
' Tutte le sere, se non devo recitare.'  
' Allora a presto, signor Malfoy...' disse l' oste.  
Draco finse di non aver colto il tono sinistro nella sua voce.  
' Sì, tutte le sere...' confermò.  
Voleva quasi aggiungere un particolare, dire che abitava la Casa dei Lestrange. Ma qualcosa lo trattenne.  
Uscì in strada, e fece finta anche di non sapere che gli Auror sulla sua testa avevano messo una cospicua taglia.


	11. Chapter 11 debolezza

11. Debolezza.

Si era riproposto di non cercarlo più. Si era riproposto di stare senza di lui. Aveva detto alla Granger che non voleva essere cercato.  
Aveva deciso che la vita con il suo nemico non era fattibile.  
Aveva deciso...  
... Draco si volse nel vasto, freddo letto dei Lestrange. Le tende rosso cupo erano ancora più sinistre.  
Quella polverosa, fredda casa.  
Quella casa disabitata, nessuno sapeva che era abitata da un inquilino dalla vita a metà.  
Quel letto, sarebbe stato abbastanza per tutti e due.  
Harry era così caldo, sempre, quando lo abbracciava da dietro.  
Draco sospirò.  
Quanti propositi aveva fatto... nessuno giusto.  
Voleva così tanto rivederlo... così tanto.  
Non era pronto per nulla.  
Ma voleva comunque andare nelle sue mani, in qualche modo.  
Per il male che gli aveva fatto, voleva pagare.  
Dargli il beneficio della vendetta.  
' Se sei un Auror, dovresti riuscire a prendermi... io dopotutto ti ho lanciato una maledizione imperdonabile Imperius, e giro a piede libero per Nocturn Alley...'  
Era certo che l' avrebbe rivisto.  
Prima o poi, sarebbe entrato al Malaffare.

Prese ad andarci tutte le sere tranne quando recitava, e aspettava fino a notte fonda, solo, nel suo angolo, debole, conscio che stava infrangendo la promessa fatta alla Granger.


	12. Chapter 12 un sospetto

12. Un sospetto.

' E, dimmi, Hermione... non ti ho chiesto come mai insisti sempre tanto con questa storia del perdonare.'  
' Harry, vivi male così.'  
Queste visite mattutine di Hermione in Grimmauld Place, prima di andare al lavoro. Quasi che lei volesse scortarlo. Era stato ospite da lei qualche tempo, e aveva pensato che Grimmauld Place, con tutti i suoi difetti, era meglio.  
Da quando aveva rivisto lei e Ron, a mattine alterne o lei o lui capitavano alla porta. A volte anche in coppia. A volte con dietro Ginny.  
Era imbarazzante in quei momenti. La freddezza di Harry non lasciava grandi spazi alle tattiche di recupero di Ginny.  
Harry si sbarbava con calma, sperando si stufassero di aspettarlo. Ron ingollava i toast di Kreacher.  
' Credi a me, per la barba di Merlino, Malfoy a quest' ora se ne sarà andato a Hollywood...'  
' Non dire quel nome in casa mia!'  
Ron rimase un istante basito.  
' Oh, scusa...'  
Harry continuò a farsi la barba.  
Non credeva fosse fuori Londra, anche se di certo recitava con un falso nome e chissà in quale sottoscala teatrale.  
No, era in Londra. Doveva esserlo. Queste cose si sentivano.  
' Hermione, che tempismo, sai...'  
' In che senso, Harry?'  
' Ma no, faccio per dire. Malf... quel bastardo fuori, e voi subito, dopo poco tempo, siete venuti qui... mi sono sempre chiesto...'  
' Ma te l' abbiamo spiegato, Harry. L' abbiamo visto nella sfera che tu...'  
' ... Non era da ciarlatani, divinazione?'  
' Ho cambiato idea.'  
' Ah.'  
Era così. La sua rabbia lo rendeva distaccato anche da quelli che erano sempre stati i suoi amici.  
Per un inspiegabile motivo, non riusciva a percepirli come prima.  
Quindi non disse loro che gli era giunta un' anonima segnalazione via gufo...  
... e che quella sera avrebbe fatto un giro in Nocturn Alley.

Draco svoltò rapido sotto il ponticello, attraversò la stradina, si riversò nello stretto vicolo. La nebbia saliva ed era fredda, i lampioni fiochi.  
Il suo mantello lo riparava, ma ancora lui tremava.  
All' idea di rientrare solo nella catacomba dei Lestrange si sentì mancare le forze.  
Anche quella sera niente.  
Forse perdeva solo il suo tempo.  
Da stolto aveva sperato che qualcuno andasse a denunciarlo all' ufficio Auror per intascare la somma.  
E forse, la gente in Nocturn Alley era disonesta ma vedevano peggio gli Auror, chissà.  
Insomma, nessuno lo stava denunciando.  
Poteva essere un' idea.  
Invece era stata un fallimento.  
Giunse alla casa dei Lestrange e trafficò nella tasca per raggiungere la bacchetta.  
' Aloho...'  
Non si accorse della figura che emergeva dala nebbia e gli metteva la bacchetta alla gola.  
' Apri senza fiatare.'  
Draco sentì il cuore gonfiarsi e poi sciogliersi.  
' Alohomora...' mormorò.  
Gli parve che la sua bacchetta fosse debole, debolissima, quasi preda dell' emozione come era lui.


	13. Chapter 13 una pozione

13. Una pozione.

Non era mai stato un pozionista eccellente, nonostante Severus Piton gli assegnasse voti ben più alti di quano lui non avesse meritato.  
Ma l' anno prima Draco aveva studiato.  
'Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble...' ripeteva, come in uno stato di trance narcotica.  
E intanto nel calderone riversava il suo pensiero.  
Potter era stato lì.  
Potter gli aveva fatto aprire la porta.  
Potter l' aveva costretto a piegarsi.  
Potter l' aveva posseduto.  
Senza una parola, Potter se n' era andato.  
'Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble...'  
Lo rivoleva.  
Draco non poteva sopportare di essere preso così, con una bacchetta da Auror alla gola, nell' atrio scuro di Casa Lestrange, al freddo, col solo riverbero del camino acceso magicamente, e senza una parola, nè di disprezzo, nè di rabbia.  
Draco odiava il silenzio.  
'Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble...'  
Qualunque cosa Potter fosse venuto a fare, non era stata una visita di cortesia, e nemmeno la voglia di prendere un ex Mangiamorte che aveva rinunciato ai suoi poteri tempo prima.  
Uno sfregio, piuttosto, un modo per fargli sapere che lo denigrava.  
E poi, via, nel freddo della strada, avvolto da una nebbia.  
Un sesso veloce, di rapina, silenzioso, con dolore per Draco, senza piacere per Harry.  
E poi via, come nel fumo di Londra.  
Draco aveva saputo che lo rivoleva.  
E allora era andato nella cupa, gelida biblioteca dei Lestrange.  
E da uno scaffale polveroso aveva tirato fuori un libro di pozioni.  
' Hog's lard, birch, willow, yew, rose, elder blossom and vervain at midnight in a cauldron of Cerridwen...'  
Leggeva febbrile, ripeteva come in trance, raspando nei bauli antichi di zio Rodolphus, tra le boccette di zia Bella, in vetrinette polverose le cui ante cigolavano ogni volta le si apriva.  
C' era tutto, forse un poco scaduto, forse di non più primissima scelta, ma perfino il lardo era presente in un vaso dall' odore stantìo.  
E poi erbe essiccate, radici di strega, fiori venefici, per comporre un unguento dal risultato fatalmente certo.  
Draco sentiva le mani tremargli.  
Dopo così tanto tempo tornava alla magia.  
'Double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble...'


End file.
